Chozen
by zswaggersexgoddess
Summary: Rocky is this girl that no one knows about or will know. If they find out they will die. She has the power to kill. But when a certain redhead comes in her life, will she be able to control Rockys ways or will she fail? Futa,G!P. Please leave reviews
1. Chapter 1

**New story**

* * *

**(Cece pov)**

Look at her, sitting alone, like a lone wolf, she's mysterious. No one knows her, like she doesn't exist. She has a name that we gave her…Chozen. Yeah, we call her Chozen. We don't even know why. I'm sitting with my friends, the cheerleaders and I'm captain and proud of it. Now back to her, like I said, she's mysterious, no one talks to her. She like one of those kids who sit at the back of the class, never to be seen.

"Ceece who are you staring at?" Ask Candy Cho, sending me out of my trans.

"She probably staring at Chozen." Said Snooki my friend

"You ok?" Asked Candy with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just spaced out for a bit." I said calmly to assure them.

They sighed in relief and said 'ok' and 'good'.

I look back at Chozen but she was gone. Maybe it's cool, you know what they say, out of sight, out of mind. But that saying is a bunch of bullshit. When she left she still on my mind. I excused my self from my friends and went to find Chozen.

**(Rocky pov)**

I'm a girl that no knows, and that's how I like it. I have a secret that on one knows. Or real know. I stay in the shadows so no one can see. I have a nickname, which I don't get. I left lunch and now I'm on the roof of the school, staring at the cloudy sky.

"Hey, your not supposed to be up here." Said a voice behind me.

I turn around and saw Cece Jones, popular, cheer captain, the girl who gave me the name. Why would she be up here? Weird right?

"I know. I just come up her to think and clear my mind." I said turning back doing what I was doing.

She sat beside me and looked at me and studied me.

"What?!" I said.

I looked at her a saw a hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I just don't like people staring at me." I said apologizing and explaining.

"I know how feel." She said and we both laughed.

We stayed up here for the rest of the day, getting to know each other better.

I think this is a start of a friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup my fans New chapter**

* * *

**(Rocky pov)**

Cece and I were walking out of the school talking still. I look at her and noticed how cute she looked, no cute isn't the right word, um, gorgeous is the right word that fits her perfectly. I wish I can tell her that but I can't.

Sighs.

This is hard to deal with I need help but who to ask? But then a guy shows up with a boner in his pants and a gun...

"Hey Red, can u help me with this?" Said the man coming closer

He pushed me out of the way and grabbed her.

"Leaves me alone, get a way from me." Was all she had to say.

I broke his wrist to make him let go of her. By now he's on the ground screaming,I smirked.

"You bitch, I'll kill u for this! Check this out." He said getting up and smirking.

I rolled my eyes and went to see if Cece is ok, when I saw horror in her eyes.

"Turn around." She mouthed. I looked at her confused and did what she said.

When I turned around my eyes went wide. His eyes turned a reddish orange color, his body start to grow hair all over. And soon he was a huge wolf beast in front of me. I pushed Cece behind me to protect her from this beast. He pounced and sliced my back and shirt. I hissed and growled at him. I can feel my hands tingling and my chest start to burn. And then a flash of black wash over my eyes.

**(Cece pov)**

Oh my God! Just in front me of me a rapist just turned into a wolf. I look at Rocky and she doesn't look like herself. Her eyes turned black all over like the night sky with no stars.

"R-Rocky?" I said to her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and what I saw I couldn't believe.

* * *

**Please review. I need to no what you guys think. **


	3. AN

**Author's note**

* * *

**Guys, sorry for missed spelled words, grammar errors, and other stupid errors. The reason why is because I'm dyslexic, and I don't know what needs to be fixed or changed. I need help with my dyslexia but I don't know who to go to. But if you guys can help me that'll be great. I need all the help I can get. Please help me.**


End file.
